


Sunday morning

by galravibes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galravibes/pseuds/galravibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sunday morning,<br/>rain is falling;<br/>steal some covers,<br/>share some skin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some IwaOi, so sweet it will give you cavities. But it's been raining non stop for 2 days and I was in the mood for writing fluffy scenes. Also, it's my first time writing IwaOi, so I hope you enjoy it!

Rain was falling outside their window. The sun disappeared on Saturday to leave gray clouds all over the Sunday sky. The rain was a waterfall, and it woke Iwaizumi up.

It was just a little bit later than 9 o’clock, when he started to open his eyes. Sleepiness made Iwaizumi’s muscles numb, but he fought his own tiredness and stretched his legs and arms. He took a look next to him, to see if Oikawa was still asleep and, in fact, he was.

When he slept, he looked calm. He dreamt a lot, and he knew this because he wouldn’t stop mumbling in his sleep about the most random things you could ever imagine. But he looked so in peace that he seemed to be drunk. No inner demons approached him, not even a single fear. He was just a boy, without worries and cares. He just inhaled and exhaled. He just needed to breathe. Nothing else mattered.

They’ve been together for quite a while now and just a few months ago, with the beginning of university, they started living together. However, they’d been in love with each other for even longer. It still amazed Iwaizumi, how uncomfortable was physical contact for him in general, yet he couldn’t help but search for ways to touch Oikawa. Shoulder to shoulder when they travelled by train, intertwined hands when they walked back home, tight hugs when they went to bed or when something was preoccupying the other, light kisses whenever they could. It wasn’t just comfort, he felt happy with every little gesture. He was happy when both of them were together.

Oikawa moved, slightly stealing some of the covers, and Iwaizumi felt the morning chill in his skin, making his arms prickle with goosebumps and making his whole body shiver. His hands were cold as a consequence and so, instead of complaining, he took advantage of the situation.

He closed the little space that was separating them and carefully put his hands in Oikawa’s back. The reaction came automatically, and he could even feel the chills that were running through his corps. He began to turn his head, wide awake due to the fright given by Iwaizumi’s actions. He gave him an intimidating glance, or at least, he tried to give him and intimidating glance.

“Why did you do that? You’re so mean, Iwa-chan!”

He put an angry pout and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh.

“You stole most of the cover, so I had to do something!”

“And waking me up by giving me chills was the answer?”

“I don’t know, but I got my part of the covers back, so it worked.”

“You’re the most horrible human being in the whole world, and you deserve the most cruel punishment that-“

Iwaizumi shut him up with a gentle kiss that Oikawa soon followed with a tiny smile in his lips. They pulled apart and cuddled each other, both still drowsy.

"You know, Iwa-chan? This is a little bit like Maroon 5's song."

“I don't know which song it is, but I’m tired and tomorrow none of us have class, so let’s go back to sleep.”

“I hate you so much, Iwa-chan," he answered as he yawned.

“Don’t lie, you love me.”

“Yeah, I do, and you love me too, right?”

"Of course I do, dummy."

They closed their eyes and, with their arms holding each other, they fell back to sleep.

Rain was still falling, making that Sunday the grayest of the week. But the overcast was incapable of darkening their memories and moments spent together. In the end, light always opened its way through the clouds.


End file.
